headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher: Les Enfants du Sang
"Les Enfants du Sang" is the sixth episode of season three of the supernatural drama series Preacher and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Laura Belsey with a script written by Rachel Wagner. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, July 29th 2018 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher was created by comic book writer Garth Ennis and artist Steve Dillon. The Preacher comic book series was published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint and ran for sixty-six issues from 1995 to 2000. * Preacher was developed for television by Sam Catlin, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains scenes of strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This is the first episode of Preacher directed by Laura Belsey. She is also known for directing "The Calm Before" episode of The Walking Dead, which is also an AMC television series. * This is the second episode of Preacher written by Rachel Wagner, and her only episode from season three. She previously wrote "On Your Knees" from season two. * Executive producer W. Mark McNair is credited as Mark McNair in this episode. * Director of photography Andrew Voegeli is credited as Andy Voegeli in this episode. * Casting director Mark I. Rutman is credited as Mark Rutman in this episode. * Production designer Meghan C. Rogers is credited as Meghan Rogers in this episode. * Actor Renes Rivera is credited as Renes Antonio Rivera in this episode. * Actor Frank Duffy is credited as Frank Lynch in this episode. * This is the second appearance of the vampire, Eccarius. He appeared last in "The Coffin". * This is the second appearance of Allfather D'Aronique. He appeared last in "The Coffin". * Allfather D'Aronique is revealed to be bulimic in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode translates from French as "Children of Blood". * The character of Eccarius and his followers are reminiscent of the vampires featured in the 1976 novel Interview with the Vampire by author Anne Rice. * The "Enfants du Sang" is similar in name to the Théâtre des Vampires, which was Armand's coven from Interview with the Vampire. * Visually, Eccarius is similar to the ovie version of Armand from 1994's Interview with the Vampire as played by actor Antonio Banderas. Production crew * Mark Rutman - Casting * Dave Porter - Composer * Travis Sittard, ACE - Editor * Meghan Rogers - Production designer * Andrew Voegeli - Director of photography * Gary Tieche - Consulting producer * Anne Johns - Co-producer * Carla Ching - Producer * Mary Laws - Producer * Dominic Cooper - Co-executive producer * Mark Stegemann - Co-executive producer * Garth Ennis - Executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Sara Goodman - Executive producer * Mark McNair - Executive producer * Michael Slovis - Executive producer * Neal H. Moritz - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Sheila Phillips - Co-producer * Natalie Angel - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * "Les Enfants du Sang" at the Preacher Wiki